maidens_kissfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
WIP NOTES Most religions agree that the First Gods were the brothers Arann and Xyntheris. They created the worlds, the planes, all of existence. They represented the duality of all things, Arann in the Light and Xyntheris in the shadow. They created the first beings, the guardians of the mortal world, the ones that are now worshiped as gods. The races were created, gifted the world that they now inhabited. It was said that at this time the world was in perfect balance and the gods lived among the humans in harmony. As with most times of peace and perfection, it was not to last. Arann and his brother slowly started to be forgotten by the mortals, fading from their hearts. This pleased Arann, as his children and their children had come into their own. Xyntheris, however, grew jealous of the love that the mortals gave to the gods, and sought to destroy the gods and the mortals alike. Arann's peaceful nature did not allow him to strike his brother down, but he could not bear to see destruction brought upon his children. As Xyntheris went to strike down Ashadd, the first of their creations, Arann stepped in front of him, taking the killing blow himself. His essence was shattered, scattered to the winds. It is said that the magic that fills the world is actually what remains of the First God of Light. Arann's sacrifice gave the gods a chance to strike back and their combined power was enough to defeat Xyntheris, though not destroy him. The gods created the Hells, the great prison that would hold Xyntheris forever, casting him down. This did not come without consequence. In his last moments, he used his powers to banish the gods from the mortal realm, that they could never tread there again. He also dragged many of their angels and celestial beings into the Hells with him, becoming the first demons. Some postulate that the Collapse was caused from Xyntheris' demons (or Xyntheris himself) breaking out of the Hells and flooding into the world. They say that Xyntheris continues to claim souls to this day, his influence over the mortal realm growing stronger with each soul he claims. OOC: There are atheists in this setting. The gods are never actually seen. Some say that 'holy magic' is just the ardent faith of the practitioner focusing the will enough that it can be used to harness magic. The fact that it is "holy" is just the flavor of magic that this discipline provides. OOC: The worship of certain deities isn't race or region restricted. There could be Dwarves that worship the Mother, Elves that worship Ansirat, Zharai that worship the spirits of earth, etc Mother/Father/Trickester: Mainly in Abrin. The Father (Ashadd): The defender/protector. The Mother (Samnera), the healer, family, etc. The Trickster (Mattan): Rogue, liar, charmer, things of that nature, said to rule in the first level of the Hells, the one closest to earth, having been cavorting in the mortal realm when Xyntheris was cast out. Three Sisters: Mainly worshiped by the elves. The Prophetess (Lyra), the Druidess (Caeda), and the Huntress (Myantha) Kithori: The religion of the Zharai people, very polytheistic Ansirat: Worshiped mainly in Austrana. God of magic, The Destroyer and the Avenger. Said to be the first ruler of Austrana, a mage of such power than he ascended to godhood. This is something that most Austranan mages would strive for, stereotypically. Earth Worship: Generally Dwarven. Dwarves don't pray to a specific deity, rather the spirits of the mountains and the earth, none of which are specifically named. "Great Spirits watch over us... " "Spirits preserve us!" "Spirit of the Mountain guide us". etc. Arann: Xyntheris: